Obstacles
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the just-kiss-her community on LJ. Prompt "The medics had gotten used to all of the main team crowding into medical when ever one of their own was injured. Especially when it was either of the couples or the *ahem* not-a-couple." BeckerJess


**Title: **Obstacles

**Author:** little_profiler

**Fandom:** Primeval

**Pairing:** Becker/Jess

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. The idea of the story as well as the story itself – including all possible pre- or sequels published afterwards – are mine.

**Summary:** Written for just-kiss-her. The prompt was "The medics had gotten used to all of the main team crowding into medical when ever one of their own was injured. Especially when it was either of the couples or the *ahem* not-a-couple. Just because they expected it didn't mean it wasn't a pain in the ass." by hiddencait.

**Warnings:** mild spoilers for season 4 and 5

**Author notes:** This prompt was just to good not to try and write something for it. Even though it gets incredibly harder if someone has already filled the prompt. So, if you haven't read mydoctortennant's reply to this prompt yet, go and read it. That's an order. ;)

He didn't mind other people watching him work. He really didn't. Connor Temple had watched him work about a thousand times already while he had treated Miss Maitland. It really wasn't a big deal.

The whole team had watched him treat Captain Becker after the Therocephalian had bitten him. Mr. Anderson had watched him treat Miss Merchant after she'd come back through the anomaly.

He really didn't mind. As a matter of fact, it was somehow cute to see the couples act with each other, protective and sweet. And it was nice to see the team grow on each other over the almost two years since Connor and Abby had been back. They almost were a little family, at least they acted like that when one of them was hurt.

Even Lester was part of the family by now, even though he did his best to hide the fact that he cared about his team. He came checking on them just as everyone else did – and of course, they came looking in on him when he was hurt.

He didn't mind _any_ member of the ARC's most popular and most successful team watching him work on _anyone_. Except when Captain Becker showed up watching him treat Miss Parker.

Annoying didn't even begin to describe the overprotective Captain. Usually, when Dr. Evans treated anyone, and the Captain watched, the latter remained silent. But not when Evans was treating Miss Parker.

All the time he was grumbling something when Evans touched her. But he _had to_ touch her to do his damn job! And the Captain was constantly questioning him about what he was doing and if it was really necessary, if he hadn't forgotten anything.

It wasn't just Evans. All the other members of the medical staff had experienced the same with Captain Becker. That was why no one wanted to treat Miss Parker. Fortunately, in her job she didn't get into dangerous situations frequently. Meaning, there were only little occasions when she was actually hurt and needed treatment.

The incident with the bugs had been the last one, about two months ago.

So when she was brought to the medical bay that day by Miss Maitland, everyone sighed knowing where this was going.

They drew matches, and Evans lost. Sighing, he walked up to Miss Parker, slipping his gloves on. "What happened?" he wanted to know.

"It's stupid," Miss Parker replied, while Miss Maitland helped her sit down on one of the beds.

"She tripped," Miss Maitland told him. "She twisted her ankle this morning when she got out of the elevator."

"Well, no wonder considering these shoes," Evans mumbled as he took her left shoe off.

"I can walk in these shoes very well, thank you," Miss Parker said a little stubbornly.

"She tripped over a bucket the cleaning service had left standing in the way," Miss Maitland explained. "I just wanted to make sure it isn't sprained or anything."

Carefully palpating her ankle, Evans asked. "Can you move the foot?"

Jess tried, hissed, but nodded nonetheless. "It's okay."

"Does it hurt?" Evans pressed her.

"What happened?" he heard a stern voice behind him ask, and immediately straightened.

"Relax, Becker, she's fine, just a twisted ankle," Abby told him.

Becker frowned at the sight in front of him. Jess's ankle seemed swollen and moving it around, groping it as Dr. Evans did certainly wasn't the best treatment for it.

"Shouldn't you take an X-ray or something?" Becker suggested.

"I don't think it's necessary," Evans replied with a sigh.

"Is it really good for her ankle to move it around like that?" he insisted. "Shouldn't she put the foot up and cool the ankle?"

"Captain Becker, I know how to do my job," Evans assured him a little annoyed.

"It's okay," Jess told him to calm him down, as usual. She always was the one trying to calm Becker down – and she seemed to be the only one who actually could.

"I'm just saying," he mumbled. "If it's sprained or even broken and they don't find out…"

"Look," Evans interrupted him. "I bet my approbation that Miss Parker's ankle is neither sprained nor broken. She'll get an Unna's paste dressing to steady her ankle. That will do. She will be fine. No need to worry, at all. Now, would you please let me do my job?"

But as usual, Captain Becker was unimpressed. "I'd feel better if you got a second opinion."

Evans growled. "Why don't you just kiss her already," he blurted out. "You know, there are many ways to show her how much you care about her without keeping _me_ from doing my job!"

Becker blinked at Dr. Evans, ready to lunge and hit him, but not entirely sure he had a reason to do so for the sudden outburst.

Jess blushed a deep shade of red. Becker would surely tell him that he wasn't interested in her, that he didn't care more about her than about anyone else. Or maybe he would just run.

"Okay, how about a deal," Becker suggested, his voice firm showing no emotion at all. "You don't tell me how to act with my girl, and I don't tell you how to do your job."

Jess's heart started to beat faster. His girl? Had he really just called her _his_ girl? She couldn't suppress the hope rising in her chest that this meant what she so desperately wanted it to mean.

"Okay, deal," Evans sighed, sat back down and got back to work.

Becker stayed until Evans was finished, carefully watching him. But for the first time he remained silent.

"That will do," Evans announced when he had adjusted the bandage. "But you shouldn't put too much weight on the foot for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, doctor," Jess told him with a smile, ready to get off the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Becker asked, rushing to her side.

"Well, I'm not written off sick, so I'm going back to work," she replied.

"You're not going anywhere," Becker stated, and then scooped her up in his arms. "You have to rest your foot."

Jess blushed once again, but smiled nonetheless. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she mumbled, "Well, who am I to argue with that."

Evans grinned at the scene. Maybe his outburst had been good for something, after all. Even though he'd have loved to follow them just to find out if Becker would finally kiss her.


End file.
